I should've said
by richie04
Summary: inside. Don X Nat


I should've said

Summary: She's the one I loved and longed for from a far. I should've said that I love her. But it's too late…

Category: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

OOC, this story is made from nowhere and a one-shot. I apologize for the names that are stated in this story. Please read and review.

* * *

Angelo's POV

Sophomore year

As I sat there in English class, I stared at the girl next to me. Her name is Joy; she was my so called "best friend". I stared at her long, silky hair, and wished she was mine. But she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. After class, she walked up to me and asked me for the notes she had missed the day before and handed them to her. She said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. _I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why._

Junior year

One night, our phone rang. On the other end, it was her. Joy was in tears, mumbling on and on about how her love, Felix, who broke her heart. She asked me to come over because she didn't want to be alone, so I did. As I sat next to her on the sofa, I stared at her soft puffy red eyes, wishing she was mine. After two hours, two sappy movies, one box of ice cream and three bags of chips, she decided to go to sleep. She looked at me, said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. _I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why._

Senior year

The day before prom she walked to my locker, she said "my date is sick, he can't go with me, and can you go with me?" I contemplated the offer. I don't have a date and we also made a promise in sixth grade, that if ever we don't have dates for prom, we would go together and enjoy ourselves as "best friends." During prom, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen but she denies it every time. After the chatting and dancing, I brought her home and we're now standing in front of her house. As I stared at her, I reflected the events of the night. I want her to be mine, but she doesn't think of me like that, and I know it. Then she said "I had the best time, thanks!" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. _I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why._

Graduation day

A day passed, then a week, then a month. Before I could blink, it was our graduation day. I watched as she floated like an angel up on stage to get her diploma. As she give her speech as a valedictorian, I just stared at her and thought about our joyful times in high school. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. Before everyone went home, she came to me, and cried as I hugged her. Then she lifted her head from my shoulder and said, "You're the best friend a girl could ever have, thanks!" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wish I could return those kisses… _I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why._

A few years later

Now I sat in the seats of the church. That girl is getting married now. I watched her say "I do" and drive off to her new life, married to another man. What a lucky guy, he got the best girl a man could ever wish for. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't see me like that, and I knew it. But before she drove away, she came to me and said "you came!" She said "thanks" and kissed me on the cheek. _I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why._

Her funeral

Years passed, I looked down at the casket of a girl who used to be my "best friend" and my love for years. At the service, they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school years. It said: "I stare at him wishing he was mine, but he doesn't notice me like that, and I know it. I want to tell him that I don't want to be just friend that I love him but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me he loved me!" "I wish I did too..." I thought to myself and I cried. It's just too late now…

This is a Don X Nat story. I just change their names in their second names.

And Felix is the one which Joy married at the end. Poor Angelo never got his happy ending.

Please read and review.


End file.
